Nameless Memories
by n4na
Summary: Hidup dalam kegelapan dan pelarian adalah satu-satunya cara hidup untukku. Dan selama itu pun aku akan terus menunggu, menunggu hingga waktu mengikis keberadaanku. full Itachi POV. canon / semi-canon? for FSE 2012:D


**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Nameless Memories**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, missing scene, typos bermekaran ( ? ), full Itachi POV, canon / semi-canon?, OOC ( maybe? ), cerita super ngaco, rated T for save and a little bloody scene**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uuughh."

Dapat kurasakan sinar mentari yang hangat kini menerobos masuk dari jendela kamarku, menyadarkanku dari tidurku. Setelah berkutat dengan tempat tidurku semalaman karena kantuk yang tak kunjung datang, akhirnya dua jam yang lalu aku dapat memejamkan mataku. Tapi baru saja aku terlena oleh buai mimpi, sinar mentari itu menerobos mimpiku begitu saja. Dan kini aku pun benar-benar terbangun dengan sempurna.

Menyebalkan.

Sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan para petinggi Konoha, aku mengalami sesuatu yang dapat kalian sebutkan sebagai insomnia. Pertemuan itu, tugas itu, dan Uchiha.

Aku memandangi kedua tanganku yang terbuka di depan mataku. Apakah harus aku melakukannya? Aku masih bisa mundur jika aku tidak sanggup. Namun aku harus menghentikan ini semua.

Ya, menghentikan ambisi klanku sendiri, yang kemungkinan dapat menyebabkan kudeta di desa yang kucintai ini. Tekadku sudah bulat. Ini adalah keputusanku, dan aku sendiri yang melakukannya.

Tapi, apakah aku akan menyesalinya?

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah jendela kamar yang memang tidak kututup dengan gorden, menampilkan pada iris gelapku pemandangan pagi hari yang amat indah. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menggeretakkan gigiku.

Ini adalah keputusanku. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi latihan lagi?"

Suara otou-_san_ memecahkan keheningan ruang makan kami pagi ini. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengunyah makanan yang masih berada dalam mulutku.

"Hn."

"Begitu."

Dan keheningan kembali menyusupi ruang makan ini. Aku meneruskan kegiatan makanku, sementara otou-_san _pun kini berkutat dengan makanan di depannya. Aku melirik ke sampingku dan menemukan otouto-ku sedang menikmati sarapannya juga.

"Itachi-_kun, _ini ikannya. Kau harus makan yang banyak ya. Dengan makan yang banyak kau dapat lebih bersemangat lagi untuk latihan."

Tangan kaa-_san _kini tengah menyodorkan sepiring ikan untukku, lalu sepiring untuk otouto. Aku dapat melihat okaa-_san _kini sedang menggoda otouto dengan mengacak rambutnya, dan wajah otouto yang merengut kesal karena rambutnya diacak-acak oleh okaa-_san._

"_arigatou, _okaa-_san." _ucapku, dan aku dapat melihat okaa-_san _tersenyum padaku, lalu beliau menempati sisi kosong yang berada di samping otou-_san._

Mungkin, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku dapat makan bersama dengan keluargaku yang amat kusayangi.

Dan mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihat senyum otou-_san _dan okaa-_san._

_._

_._

Aku kini tengah berkutat dengan sepatu yang akan kupakai untuk latihan hari ini. Setelah mengemas senjataku dan berpamitan dengan okaa-_san _dan otou-_san. _Tapi anehnya aku tidak melihat otouto sejak tadi? Kemana dia ya?

Baru saja aku beranjak dari posisi dudukku, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik ujung pakaianku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati otouto−dengan wajah mengerut−kini sedang menatapku dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau berjanji untuk berlatih bersamaku aniki."

Rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi dadaku saat aku mendengar kata-katanya. Aku memang pernah berjanji untuk berlatih bersama, tapi aku selalu membatalkannya karena memang aku sangat sibuk. Dan aku dapat melihat kilat kesedihan dari bola matanya yang senada dengan mataku.

Aku menghela nafasku. Dan kujulurkan tanganku kea rah keningnya, dan dapat kulihat kini ia memejamkan matanya, membuatku tersenyum tipis. Aku pun memundurkan tanganku. Niatku untuk menyentilnya hilang sudah.

"Baiklah. Tapi pamit pada okaa-_san _dan otou-_san _dulu."

Binar keceriaan pun langsung menggantikan wajah mendung yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan otouto padaku. Dengan semangat ia langsung berbalik badan dan berlari mencari okaa-_san _yang kemungkinan besar masih berada di dapur dan otou-_san _yang mungkin sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Dapat kurasakan senyum kembali menghiasi bibirku.

Untuk yang terakhir, biarkan ini jadi kenangan yang terakhir …

.

.

Kini aku tengah berdiri di depan otouto-ku, menahan serangan yang bertubi-tubi ia berikan padaku. Dan sesekali aku memberikan serangan padanya agar ia pun dapat melatih pertahanannya.

"Serang terus, otouto! Lebih fokus! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" teriakku padanya, berusaha memberikan semangat pada otouto-ku ini yang mulai tampak kelelahan. Setelah _sparring _selama dua jam, tak heran ia kini mulai kehabisan stamina. Tapi sebagai mentor yang baik, aku tidak akan memanjakan otouto-ku ini. Ia harus berlatih untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat mulai dari sekarang!

"_KATON NO JUTSU!"_

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku ketika sebuah bola api raksasa kini tengah melesat dengan cepat ke arahku. Dengan sigap langsung kuhindari serangan itu. Tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karena aku sedikit lengah dan mengendurkan pertahananku tadi.

Senyum pun kembali menghiasi bibirku. Kini aku percaya, bahwa otouto akan dapat menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat. Ia akan tumbuh dengan cepat, dan ia akan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ia tidak akan berada dalam bayanganku lagi.

Ya, aku yakin itu.

.

.

Kini aku tengah terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau, menikmati senja yang akan kembali keperaduannya sebentar lagi. Sedangkan otouto tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kelihatannya ia amat lelah setelah _sparring _tadi, hm?

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada pemandangan yang berada di depanku. Sesekali aku merasakan angin yang berhembus, dan matahari yang semakin lama semakin tak tampak lagi. aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan otouto, melihat sepertinya malam akan segera datang.

"Sasuke, bangun."

Aku dapat mendengar ia mengeram ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang diguncang-guncang secara tiba-tiba. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, onyx itu mulai terbuka. Sasuke menggosokkan matanya dengan tangannya.

"Sudah malam, aniki?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan.

"Ayo kita pulang, otouto."

Aku pun bangkit dari posisi tiduranku, dan otouto pun berusaha untuk beranjak berdiri. Namun dapat kulihat ia sedikit kesulitan berdiri. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku dapat melihat raut wajah otouto yang meringis kesakitan memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Sepertinya ia terkilir, huh? Aku menghela nafasku perlahan. Dan aku pun menurunkan posisi tubuhku dengan punggung yang menghadap padanya.

"Aniki?"

"Butuh gendongan?"

Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin raut wajah kegembiraan tercipta dari wajah otouto-ku ini. Ia pun dengan bersemangat langsung menerjangku dan memeluk punggungku. Dan aku dengan sigap langsung memeluk kakinya dan mengangkat tubuhku yang bertambah bebannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak saling angkat bicara. Jarak tempat _sparring _yang cukup jauh dari rumah kami pun mau tidak mau menyita cukup banyak waktu hingga kami sampai ke rumah. Lampu-lampu kota kini mulai dinyalakan, dan langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh taburan bintang dan bulan purnama yang indah seakan menemani perjalanan kami yang sunyi ini.

"Aniki, apa kau menyayangiku?"

Keheningan yang tercipta langsung menguar begitu saja ketika otouto mengangkat bicara.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Aku membantu ketika mendengar ketiga kata yang meluncur dari bibir otouto-ku. Langkahku pun terhenti begitu saja. aku dapat merasakan cengkeraman tangan otouto mengerat pada kerah bajuku.

Dan tak lama kemudian, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan otouto-ku. Rencana-rencana yang sebelumnya sempat terlupakan oleh otakku kini mulai bermain, memutar adegan-adegan yang terjadi di ruang pertemuan rahasia para petinggi Konoha seminggu yang lalu. Aku dapat merasakan sebulir air membasahi pelipisku yang kering dan sedikit kotor.

"Apa aniki tidak menyayangiku?"

Deg.

Rasa nyeri kembali kurasakan ketika aku mendengar pertanyaan otouto-ku ini.

"Sasuke, aku …"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, aniki."

Keempat kata itu berhasil membuat dadaku merasa amat hangat dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku amat sangat menyayanginya, aku ingin bercerita padanya tentang beban yang kutanggung sendirian ini. Namun rasanya lidahku begitu kelu, hanya berkata 'Aku juga sangat menyayangimu' saja sudah amat menyulitkan bagiku.

"Hn."

Hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

.

.

Kini kami telah sampai ke rumah kami. Dan suara kaa-_san _pun langsung menyambut kami dan menyuruh kami mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Aku dan otouto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi masing-masing tanpa satu orang pun yang berbicara.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan hening. Otou-_san _menanyakan tentang kegiatanku tadi bersama otouto. Aku menjawab seadanya dan sesekali melirik kea rah otouto yang kali ini tidak angkat bicara saat otou-_san _bertanya kepadanya. Aku terus mengunyah makanan yang berada dalam mulutku dalam diam.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku berdiri, di dalam kamar otouto-ku yang sekarang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kakinya yang bengkak telah diobati kaa-_san _dan dibalut dengan kain perban. Aku terus menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. kedua tanganku mengepal sempurna.

Rasa perih kembali menjalari dadaku. Putaran-putaran kejadian itu terus menghantui pikiranku, seperti potongan film yang dimainkan.

Dan kini aku mulai ragu akan keputusanku untuk melakukannya.

Perlahan, aku melangkah mendekati sisi ranjang yang otouto-ku sedang tempati. Dengan perasaan gundah, kuulurkan tanganku dan mengusap kepala otouto-ku lembut.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, otouto," bisikku pelan.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, tubuhku langsung menghilang dibalik asap tipis yang menyelimuti kamar yang gelap itu, menghantarkanku pada kamarku sendiri.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mundur lagi.

.

.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya kujalani seperti biasa. Aku pun kini menghindari otouto, dengan berbagai cara apapun. Dari berangkat lebih pagi, langsung menghilang dengan asap ketika aku menyadari keberadaannya, bahkan sampai tidak turun makan malam ketika otouto sedang berada di sana. Aku tidak ingin menorehkan kebahagiaan yang lebih banyak lagi dalam hatinya, kalau pada akhirnya aku jugalah yang akan menghancurkan semuanya.

Aku memilih untuk menutup mataku dan mengosongkan pikiranku, membuatku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Seakan-akan duniaku ini hanyalah sebuah hitam dan putih. Ini sungguh, amat sangat menyakitkan.

Untuk sesaat, aku ingin berlari dari kenyataan, sebelum hari itu tiba.

.

.

Dan sekarang aku pun sudah mengotori diriku sendiri. Memandikan tubuhku dengan cairan segar berwarna merah pekat yang berbau anyir ini. Ya, aku memandikan tubuhku sendiri dengan darah-darah saudara-saudaraku yang amat aku cintai, menari dalam lautan manusia yang sudah tak berdaya di sekitarku.

Satu per satu berguguran. Mereka mencoba menghalangiku namun gagal. Jangan remehkan aku yang telah dapat menjadi kepala ANBU sejak usia belia ini.

Aku terus berjalan hingga menuju kediaman rumahku, dengan pemandangan seonggokan tubuh yang bergelimpangan disepanjang jalanku. Namun aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak, aku memilih untuk tidak merasakan apapun.

Ini adalah akhirnya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kini aku berhadapan dengan kaa-_san _dan tou-_san. _Berbeda dengan kaa-_san _yang terlihat panik, tou-_san _terlihat jauh lebih tenang.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan melakukannya, Itachi?"

Suara tou-_san _menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan keluarga kami. Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang kini penuh dengan noda kemerahan dengan kuat.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi.

"Hn."

Dan dengan itu aku menghabisi kedua orang tuaku yang bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Tubuh mereka kini jatuh tersungkur tepat di depan kakiku. Dan tanpa dapat kutahan, air mata yang sedari lama kutahan jatuh begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, kaa-_san, _tou−"

"Aniki?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mendapati sis umber suara kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan keluarga kami dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Aku kembali mengepalkan kepalaku. Gigi-gigiku bergemeretak. Tidak. Seharusnya otouto tidak ada di sini. Seharusnya ia masih berada di akademi. Seharusnya ia tidak melihat ini. Seharusnya ia tidak memberikanku tatapan mata seperti itu.

Dadaku berdenyut sakit.

"Ke−kenapa? Aniki, KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN HAL INI?!"

Cukup, hentikan! Gigiku bergemeretak kembali. Dan dapat kurasakan _sharingan_ kini telah aku aktifkan dengan sendirinya. Dengan sekali langkah aku langsung melesat kea rah adik laki-lakiku itu. dengan tangan yang bebas kecengkeramkan lehernya.

"Apa aniki akan membunuhku?"

Deg.

Aku mengendurkan peganganku dan membuat otouto terbatuk-batuk. Aku memundurkan tubuhku.

"Tidak. Kau tidak berharga untuk dibunuh."

Aku terus merutuki diriku yang berkata tanpa sanggup kukendalikan. Dan aku dapat melihat kesedihan dan kemarahan terlihat dari wajah otouto-ku itu.

"Kau mau tahu apa rahasia dibalik mangekyou sharinganku ini?" tanyaku. "Kau harus membunuh teman terdekatmu, otouto." Aku dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajahnya. Dan tanpa membuang waktuku lagi, langsung kuaktifkan mangekyou sharinganku dan berhasil membuat otouto-ku pingsan.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah itu adalah aku memeluk tubuh otouto-ku yang kini tak berdaya. Dan tanpa dapat kubendung lagi, air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan kini jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, otouto … _gomenasai …_"

.

.

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan otouto. Aku dapat melihat ia telah bertumbuh menjadi lebih kuat. Dan iris kehitamannya itu, memancarkan ambisi dan hasrat yang sangat besar untuk membunuhku.

Tapi, aku tidak menyesali itu.

Biarlah otouto bertumbuh besar dan kuat. Dan biarlah dendam tumbuh dalam dirinya dan menggelapkan matanya untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak akan menyesal seandainya aku akan mati ditangan adikku ini. Karena inilah yang aku inginkan sejak awal.

"Itachi, _mereka _sudah dekat. Apa kau mau masuk sekarang?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mendapati rekan sekerjaku, Kisame, kini sedang menatapku dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Aku mengangguk sekilas.

"Ya. Doakan aku."

Aku dapat merasakan pergerakan kepala rekanku itu saat kegelapan makin menyedotku masuk ke dalamnya.

Jika ini memang adalah akhirku, maka aku akan rela menyerahkannya untuk otouto-ku itu. Dan aku akan terus setia menunggunya, hingga eksistensiku pun terlacak olehnya.

Karena memang pada awalnya aku yang menginginkan semuanya ini.

Bahwa aku pun tidak bisa mundur dan kembali ke belakang lagi.

Perlahan, kupejamkan mataku, memposisikan tubuhku dalam keadaan yang lebih tenang dan rileks. Meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu, aniki."_

Kata-kata itulah yang terus berulang dalam pikiranku yang telah kosong. Perlahan, senyum kembali tersungging dari bibirku.

Karena kata-kata itulah yang dapat membuatku bertahan hingga sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

apakah fic ini sudah cukup ngaco? heheheheheh.

aaaaaa maafkan aku, karena aku rada lupa detail adegan prcakapan itachi sm sasuke pas uchiha massacre itu. jadi aku jadi ngarang yg seingetku aja, ditambah2in dikit dan sdikit bantuan dari wikipedia ( mau baca komiknya lagi, cuma inet lemot, hueeeh -_- ) dan sebenernya aku gamau publish fic ini, tapi tangan saya gatel. jadi ya sudahlah.

kalo ada yang mnurut kalian kurang sreg, silahkan review di sini :)

oh ya, ada yg bisa ksih tau saya bedanya canon dan semi-canon, masih kurang ngerti ._. hmm

saran, kritik dan flame diterima kok. asalkan yang konkrit dan konstruktif ya.

jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ :D see you on another story guys :))


End file.
